


"Does this help?"

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sleep, Slightly drunk, prompt, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Based off the prompt in the title. You're struggling to stay asleep so Bill decides to help you out.
Relationships: Bill Williamson/Reader
Kudos: 36





	"Does this help?"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS :p

"(Y/N)! You joinin' me?" Bill calls out as he sees you wandering the camp. 

It was late.. or early, you weren't sure. Either way, it was dark and most of the camp members were sound asleep, apart from those on duty and a slightly drunk Bill.   
You had randomly woken up yet again. This past week you'd struggled to sleep. You could get to sleep, no problem, but staying asleep was the hard part. Every hour or so you'd randomly wake up and despite being tired, couldn't get yourself back asleep.  
Sometimes you'd walk around for a bit, sometimes you'd lie in bed and think about all your bad life choices, sometimes you'd go for a walk and have whoever on guard duty almost accidentally shoot you. You felt like death was better than dealing with these sleeping problems.

"Hey, Bill," you softly say as you sit yourself down at the fire. You lean your back against the log, getting yourself close so you could warm up a bit. Bill was sat opposite you on a crate, bottle in one hand, his elbow resting on his thigh.

"What's a matter? You look sad," Bill bluntly tells you. 

"Strugglin' to sleep," you simply tell him.

"Again?" He asks. 

You and Bill were quite close. It wasn't rare for the two of you to stay up till the early hours, drinking and being told to shut up every couple of minutes by a camp member that you'd accidentally woken up. Bill could talk to you about anything and vice versa. He'd approached you with all kinds of weird questions that he didn't feel comfortable asking anyone else in case they laughed at him. And in return, you could talk about the many things that bothered you on the daily; Bill didn't understand them all, but he always nodded along and supported you.

"Yeah, again," you huffed. 

Bill paused for a moment.

"Maybe you ain't sleeping right," Bill stated.

"What?" you asked. 

Bill placed the bottle down on the crate as he stood up. He shuffled over to you and told you to scoot forward. You did as told, trusting him but having no idea where this was going. You heard and felt Bill sit down behind you, seeing both of his legs now sprawled out on either side of you. You were about to turn around and question him when you felt his large paws grab at your waist and gently pull you towards him.   
Instinctively you lent back against him, shuffling about until you were comfortably resting against his chest, your head in the crook of his neck. You felt his beard brush against your forehead, you felt the rise and fall of his chest, you felt his hands rest around your waist. 

You'd never seen Bill so... confident. He was always friendly around you, a little nervous when the two of you first met, but this was... different. 

“Does this help?” Bill asked you. You could hear the low hum of his vocal cords as he spoke, your ear pressed against his red shirt.

"Yeah," was all you could softly reply. You finally wrapped your arms around Bill, giving him a squeeze as you shut your eyes. He gave you a little squeeze back, one hand coming up to gently stroke your hair. That lovely tingling feeling danced over your head, calming you, and eventually sending you off to sleep. 

It took Bill a while to realize you'd fallen asleep on him, but when he finally did, he smiled and shut his own eyes, letting himself fall asleep with you in his arms.


End file.
